Thoughts
by Gentle Caress
Summary: On a sleepless night, she cannot help but think back of the adventures shared and the times long gone. EruKra


**A/N: Hello, it is me and I am back with another story, this time in a manhwa I just recently read and completed.**

**Please do R&R, flames are welcome and constructive criticism is ever so helpful. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diaries in any way, shape or form.**

The night is warm and sweat trickles down her neck. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up. She is unable to sleep in this heat. She gets up from her bed, careful not to wake the person calmly slumbering beside her. Throwing open the balcony doors, she steps out and lets the wind caress her face, the moonlight lighting her up almost etherally, her fiery crimson red hair dancing in the slight summer breeze. She moves to the railing and stares out at the stars,emerald green eyes glowing.

As she loses herself in thought, she cannot help but recall years gone by, friends gained and lost and the continuous presence of someone who had been there to support her for as long as she can remember. Flashes of the past dance before her mind's eye. A fair-haired boy with a dark-haired man, both glancing back at her as if awaiting. A boy with messy hair, dressed in the robes of a cleric, a smirk on his face as he watches her growing anger. A swordswoman with cropped short hair and glimmering eyes, burning with determination and attitude, hand raising as her own does and she cannot believe that that is her because she could not possibly be that independant and strong-willed woman in the mirror. She was surely just hallucinating. Among the flashes, she saw people she had long forgotten. The kind grandfather from the bakery who gave her a slice of pie each time he saw her. The young lady at the orphanage who took care of her like a second mother. The old woman who would perch her on her knee and tell her fantastical stories of princes and damsels in distress. Of dragons and unicorns and _demons._ Yet she wonders, why could she not remember her parents. Her mother and father whose faces have blurred until they were unable to be recognised, fading into her past like phantoms. But one that stood out most of all was a man with a goofy smile, a playful demeanor and startling yellow eyes. A man who reigned over the realm of dreams. A man who could not even be called a man, seeing as he was not even human. He who first drew only feelings of irritation from her, earning only glances of disdain and whacks from her sword as thanks for the kindness he had no obligation to show her. He who after much work and dedication managed to whittle away the stone walls thrown up between her and him and win her over. She feels a pang of guilt as she recalls how she treated him the first few times they met, categorising him as an air-headed fool without really getting to know him first. She muses over these and more as the wind tussles her already wind swept hair even more.

She is startled out if her musings by a pair of arms wrapping around her legs and clining onto her nightgown. She looks down and sees a head full of red hair and yellow eyes peering out at her from behind long bangs.

/Up! Up!/ Her daughter says and she laughs lightly before picking her up in her arms where the little halfling promptly falls asleep. She is so entranced in the long lashes and childish innocence of her precious bundle of joy that she fails to see the shadow approaching from behind, nor did she sense the arm that wraps around her shoulders, drawing her against a firm chest. She turns her head in surprise and sees yellow eyes, much like her daughter's staring back at her, mischief dancing in their depths. She laughs softly and rests her head on her beloved's shoulder, cheeks stained slightly red with content. She stands up after a while and takes his hand, careful not to jostle her daughter and heads back into the castle, casting a fleeting glance behind her before shutting the doors once more. A smile is on her face as she stores the memories of her old friends into a corner of her mind for another day.

~Fin~


End file.
